


Next Best Thing

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [66]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/F, POV Angie, Past Relationship(s), Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 14:50:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3253751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie would never admit how she often compared Alison with Beth, only because she knew it was Beth she wanted more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Best Thing

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Alison/Angie - fuck me. 
> 
> Includes hints of past Angie/Beth and Alison/Beth.

“I’m comprising a lot by being here with you,” Alison said, fiddling with the collar of her pink hoodie.  She paced in front of Angie’s bed, brow knit with tension.  “A _lot_.  I don’t do things like this.”

Angie sighed and rolled her eyes.  “I never said you did.”  She was tired after a long, fruitless shift with Sarah and Art at the precinct and was admittedly sick of seeing the same familiar face once more.  But when Alison wanted to come over, Angie didn’t stop her—it was rare enough that she learned to appreciate it.  “Are you going to come over here, or should I just go to sleep?”

Alison shook her head and bit her bottom lip.  “No.  No, I came for a reason.  I want to be here.” She shucked her hoodie and wriggled out of her yoga pants, folding them neatly on Angie’s bed, setting her bra and underwear on top.  She always took Angie’s breath away when she was finally naked—she had the same exact soft thighs, small feet, and lean waist as Beth, her muscles a little slighter, her nails neater.  It made Angie want to cry.  “Are you okay?”

Angie nodded, reaching out for Alison.  She’d never admit how she often compared Alison with Beth, only because she knew it was Beth she wanted more.  “Just get over here and fuck me.  Turn off the light first.”

Alison always complied.  Angie thought she maybe knew why.


End file.
